jerry_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros Parondies
'''Super Mario Bros Parondies '''is an episode of Jerry Jackson. It was uploaded to Newgrounds on 8th June 2006 and uploaded to YouTube by David Firth on 27th March 2012. The episode parodies the Super Mario Brothersvideo game series. Plot The episode starts with Mario (reffering to himself as the Super Mario Brother) introducing himself and saying that the viewer has probably played games in the Super Mario Brothers series, and that this is a cartoon making fun of them. Mario introduces his brother Luigi (reffered to as Lucus), and greets him. Lucus greets Mario and asks what they are going to do today. Mario replies that they are going to "eat some mushrooms and get really big and punch some bricks". Jerry says that one night when he was in bed, he decided to make a cartoon about Super Mario Brothers, so he got out of bed and made it. Jerry says that you probably like it if you appreciate a good laugh, and "if you don't like it, that is because ur gay or you prefer real games like darts and swimming to computer games". Jon greets Jerry standing in front of a picture of a street from Street Fighter, and says that the idea of making a Super Mario Brothers parody is so good that no-one has ever done it before, and that Jerry will get an Oscar just for thinking of the idea. Jerry then shows us a scene of him being rewarded an Oscar at an awards ceremony. Suddenly, Bruce Willis appears and asks Jerry if he can appear in one of Jerry's cartoons to give it an "action edge", but Jerry rejects his idea, saying that his cartoons are more about learning than action, and then asks why Mario goes down pipes, and gives two possible answers: *He like the music down there *He breaks wind and the sound will echo and the odour will poison the turtles above. Jerry says it is a "mensaphorical" (metaphorical) question, and that people learn things from watching his cartoons. Jerry then shows Mario with some fire. Mario throws the fire, but it bounces back and hits him and makes him fall over. Suddenly, Mario's moustache catches fire. Jerry asks Jon what he thinks of his Super Mario Brothers parody, but Jon says that he wasn't watching, he was doing aerobics, because he is training to be in the Olympic Games. Jerry says that Jon once ran faster than a tiger, and ran all the way round the world. The tiger says that it is not his fault; there is not much food left because his natural habitat is being destroyed to build cities. Jerry tells everyone not to build cities where tigers live, because they are really angry and they will rip your face off. Jerry then shows a scene of a man being mauled by a tiger. The tiger then says that he would not rip the man's face off unless he saw him as a threat to his family. Jerry says that some tigers "stand upright and have got moustaches and they are good at gambling". A tiger then says "I'll see you at the poker table, Mister businessman". Jerry introduces his staff righter Goerge, who suggests that Mario goes into the house and Luigi drinks his Dr Pepper and he gets angry. Jerry thanks Goerge for the advice. Jerry tells Jon a joke; "Why does Mario have gloves on?". Jon says that he doesn't know, and Jerry says that it is because "he has to make sandwiches at the skelltons bakery and the gloves stop germs from getting to the sandwiches". Jon commends Jerry's joke. Jerry then shows a scene of Mario breaking wind, followed by Jerry saying "Oh no! Mario trumped! That is so funny!" Jon tells Jerry that he doesn't think people will understand the "complex humour" in the parody because they have not played the games. Jerry says that everyone has played the games. Jerry then shows a scene of Mario riding Yoshi. Luigi comes up to Mario and ridicules him, and Mario gets off Yoshi. Jerry then says that "sometimes it is okay to have playful taunts at people but sometimes they take it seriously, so no, think about what you are saying and the context of the language". Jerry shows a scene of Mario accidentally witnessing Lugi having sex with Princess Peach. Mario gets upset, because she is his princess, but Luigi says that Peach has had sex with everyone in town. Then Mario gets really annoyed and skateboards into "Sonic hedgehog land". Sonic challenges Mario to a fight. Sonic fires a "Hadouken" at Mario, but it misses him and hits Princess Peach instead, killing her in the process. Mario says that he is relieved, because their relationship was "on the rocks". Jerry says that his next cartoon will be "making jokes from The Matrix", because "that is also something that has not been done". Category:Episodes